


How We Feel

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Nick Amaro didn't ever think he would find his soulmate, not after his relationships didn't work out in the past. When Zara gets sick one night, he ended up having to take her to the hospital just to be safe. He didn't expect to start feeling what his daughter's nurse was feeling.





	1. How It Started

Nick had Zara for the weekend and he took her to the park and for ice cream since she promised not to tell Maria. When they got back to the house, he let her color while he figured out dinner plans.

“Daddy, can we have pancakes?” Zara asked.

“You want breakfast for dinner?” He asked from the kitchen. “I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you, daddy.” She said happily, going back to coloring.

Nick smiled and shook his head, getting out the pancake mix from the pantry. 

Once the food was made and the table was set, Zara washed her hands before going to sit at the table, letting Nick cut up her pancakes. He kissed the top of her head and sat down.

“After we eat, I’ll read you a bedtime story and you gotta brush your teeth.” Nick said before he began eating. Zara nodded and ate happily.

When their plates were empty, Nick washed the dishes while Zara got herself changed for bed before she brushed her teeth. 

Nick went and tucked her in, grabbing a book and sat on the bed beside her, reading to her. When he finished, he put the book away and kissed her forehead.

“Te amo, princesa.” He said softly, turning off her light after plugging in her nightlight and going to clean up the living room, hanging up the picture she colored on the fridge before he sat on the couch and watched some tv.

He didn’t realize he dozed off until he heard Zara calling for him.

“What’s wrong, Zara?” He asked as he got up, making his way to her room. He didn’t see her and went to check the bathroom. “Zara?”

“I got sick, daddy...” she complained, flushing the toilet. Nick picked her up and sat her on the sink, grabbing one of the disposable cups he had and filling it with water.

“Rinse your mouth so I can take your temperature.” He said, getting the thermometer. When he took her temperature, he frowned. “You got a fever.”

“I feel cold though...”

“Alright. You wanna lay with me then?” He asked. She nodded and he got a washcloth, soaking it in lukewarm water before he picked her up, holding the washcloth on her forehead as he carried her to his room, laying her down and laying beside her. He watched her until she fell asleep before falling asleep as well, hoping whatever it was wouldn’t get any worse. 

 

Except it did.

 

It was early in the morning when Zara woke him by curling up close to him, whining about her stomach hurting. He didn’t want to wait until things got any worse and got himself dressed before getting her in the car and driving her to the hospital. 

He was glad it wasn’t too bad there, able to get her signed in and explain the situation as best he could without worrying that he had to rush for someone else waiting behind him. He just hoped they wouldn’t have to wait too long to be seen.

“You’re gonna be okay, sweetheart.” He said softly to her, kissing the top of her head as he held her against his chest. 

It wasn’t too much longer before they got called back so a nurse could take her vitals and get her into a room. 

“A nurse will be right in, okay? She just needs to get changed into this gown.” She said, handing him a new hospital gown for Zara before pulling the curtain as she left.

“Let’s get you changed, okay?” 

Zara nodded and let Nick help her change before she laid on the hospital bed. He sighed as he pulled out his phone, texting Maria to let her know what was going on, hoping she wouldn’t blame him for this. 

“I’m so sorry it took me so long, I’m Zeke. I’ll be your nurse.” A voice said. Nick looked up from his phone and suddenly felt nervous. That was weird. 

“It’s no problem, Zeke.” He said, smiling. Zeke closed the curtain behind himself and turned to look at Nick then Zara.

“What brings you two in today?” He asked as he went to put on a pair of gloves. 

“Zara got sick in the middle of the night and had a fever. I wanted to see if it would die down a bit by this morning but then she woke up again complaining of a stomach ache.” Nick said. Now he felt even more concerned. Something was going on and he didn’t like it. 

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that.” He said softly, grabbing the stethoscope and going over to the bed. Nick moved off the bed and sat down to let Zeke check on Zara, watching. Now he felt a bit of hesitation. “Do you know what she ate yesterday?”

“I’m not sure what she had for breakfast. She was with her mother then. I did take her to the park and got her some ice cream and after that I made pancakes and sausage for dinner.” He explained. 

“What kind of ice cream did you get, Zara?” Zeke asked, a sweet smile on his face as he helped her sit up, checking her ears and the back of her throat.

“Chocolate and vanilla.” She said.

“Oh those are my favorites.” 

“My tummy was hurting a little after I had it but it went away.” She explained.

“Oh? Did you tell your daddy about that?” Zeke asked, checking her pulse. She shook her head. 

“He would have said I couldn’t have any more ice cream.” At that, Nick chuckled.

“Maybe next time not before we get you some actual food, princesa.” He said. “Do you think that could be why she got sick?” 

“It sounds like a possibility. That doesn’t explain the fever though but that could be a bug.” Zeke explained, writing down some notes. “I’ll talk to the doctor about this and when he comes to see you, I’m sure we can get this figured out.” 

“Thanks, Zeke.” Nick said. Now he felt flustered and then it hit him. He waited until Zeke left the room to text Olivia.

 

[to: olivia] what do you know about soulmates?

[from: olivia] everyone has 1. you feel their emotions when you meet them and when you come in physical contact with them, you hear their thoughts. Why?

[to: olivia] asking for a friend

[from: olivia] well I wish your friend the best of luck, especially if they weren’t expecting this

 

That stuck a cord with him and he stared at the words. 

“What’s wrong, daddy? Is mommy mad?” Zara asked.

“N-no, sweetheart. She’s worried but not mad. I was just reading.” He said, stroking her hair gently. 

“Oh, okay. The nurse was really nice. He’s got pretty eyes.” She said with a smile.

“Does he?” Nick asked, looking at his daughter. She nodded. 

“Can I see your phone? I can show you.” 

Nick nodded and let her search for the colors before she pointed them out.

“Steel and sky?”

“Yeah! His left eye is steel and his right eye is sky.” She said happily. 

“That’s cool.” 

 

The doctor came in with Zeke a little while later.

“Hello Zara. I’m Dr. Richards.” He introduced himself before shaking Nick’s hand. “We’re going to draw some blood, okay?” 

“Okay.” She said. Nick pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. The doctor smiled and went to put on some gloves, letting Zeke prepare Zara’s arm. Nick watched, not realizing he had accidentally been touched by Zeke until he heard thoughts that weren’t his own.

_‘He’s such a good father... His wife must be happy.’_

“Alright, Zara. You gotta be very still, okay? You’ll feel a little pinch but after that, you won’t feel any pain.” Zeke said as he took the butterfly needle. Zara nodded. “Alright, deep breath.” When Zeke stuck her, she winced but kept still, watching him draw her blood.

“You did amazing, sweetheart.” Nick said softly once it was done.  _‘He’s a really good nurse... Zara was right about his eyes too.’_

Zeke handed the vial of blood over to the doctor who went to have it processed while Zeke cleaned up. 

“Shouldn’t be more than 30 minutes.” He said softly, blushing. 

“Thank you.” Nick said, smiling. _‘Don’t stare. Don’t stare.’_

_‘His smile...wow.’_  “It’s no problem. Can I get either of you anything?”

_‘Maybe a smile...’_  “Can I get some juice?” Nick asked.

“Animal crackers?” Zara asked. Nick nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“I can get that for you.” Zeke said with a smile, blushing. 

_‘There’s that smile.’_ Nick smiled brightly and Zeke went to leave. 

“He’s pretty, daddy.” Zara said, curling up against Nick’s chest.

“You think so?” Nick asked. He couldn't help but agree, Zeke was pretty. He couldn't believe that this was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's happy now since things are slowly looking better for him. He just hopes that things continue to work out for him.

After Zara got discharged from the hospital, Nick felt a little bit upset that he had to be away from Zeke. He was interesting and gorgeous. He couldn't get the image of his eyes out of his mind and how nice they were and the way his hair framed his face. He found himself distracted with his own thoughts when he was cooking dinner.

"Daddy, you're gonna burn the food." Zara said from the table. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sweetheart." Nick said, blushing as he turned off the stove and moved the pot of soup off the burner. "What're you drawing?" 

"A flower." she replied with a smile. "For Zeke." 

"Really? You want me to take it to him?" he asked as he grabbed down a bowl for Zara, pouring some of the soup in and getting her a spoon. 

"Yeah! Maybe he'll hang it up on his fridge at his house." she said as she put her crayons away and moved her drawing out of the way as Nick put her bowl in front of her.

"Maybe he will. It looks pretty." he said, kissing her forehead before he went and poured himself a bowl of soup as well, getting himself a spoon and sitting down beside Zara to eat. 

They ate and talked a little. Once they both finished, Zara went to get ready for bed while Nick cleaned up the kitchen, putting the leftovers away before he went to tuck her into bed. 

"I'm very proud of you for being a big girl today, Zara. Mommy said she is too. She'll be here to get you tomorrow, okay?" he said as he brushed her hair out of her face. 

"Will I be able to come and see you again next weekend?" she asked. Nick sighed.

"I dunno, sweetheart. Mommy and I will talk about it, okay?" 

"Okay, daddy."

"Te amo, princesa. Sweet dreams." he said, kissing her forehead and plugging in her night light before he turned off the light and left the room. He went to lay on the couch, texting Olivia.

 

[to: olivia] I'll be a little late tomorrow

[from: olivia] everything okay?

[to: olivia] yeah, just gotta wait for Maria to get Zara then I gotta handle something

[from: olivia] okay

 

In the morning, Maria came to get Zara and Nick finished getting himself ready for the day, getting the picture Zara drew for Zeke and heading over to the hospital. He asked around for him and waited for him in the waiting room while another nurse went to get him. When he came, Nick stood up and smiled. 

"Mr. Amaro, hi. Is everything alright?" he asked. _'I hope Zara is okay...'_

"Yeah, everything is alright. Uh Zara wanted me to give this to you. She said it matched your eyes." Nick said, handing over the drawing. Zeke looked at it and smiled brightly. _'Holy shit...'_

"This is beautiful. Tell her I said thank you. I'll definitely hang this up at home, maybe on the fridge." 

"She'll be happy to hear it. I've actually gotta run. Maybe we'll see each other again?"

"I hope so, Mr. Amaro." Zeke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, call me Nick. I work with SVU but everyone calls me detective there." he said. Zeke giggled and nodded. _'Oh gosh...'_

"Alright, Nick." 

"Take care." Nick said, smiling and going to leave. Zeke watched him go and ran his fingers over the lines of the flower before he went to put it in his locker, still smiling. 

"You're in a good mood, Zeke." one of his colleagues said. "That detective is cute, he your boyfriend?"

"His daughter was a patient here the other day." he replied. 

"A daughter? He a single dad then?"

"I dunno. He mentioned the mother but I didn't see a ring." 

"Go for it, before someone else does." she said, playfully nudging him. Zeke rolled his eyes as he closed his locker and sat down, sighing. 

 

Nick got to the precinct, smiling as he went to get himself coffee. Amanda raised a brow.

"You're awfully cheery today." she commented, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah. Zara's feeling better and I met someone." he said, stirring in some sugar and creamer. 

"You met someone? Who is it?"

"We just talked a little yesterday when I took Zara to the hospital. Really sweet."

"Well good for you. Maybe things will work out with her."

"He's a nurse and I didn't ask him to coffee or anything. Not yet." Nick sighed, sipping his coffee. Amanda blinked. 

"Oh. Well, hopefully things turn out well between the two of you." she said, giving a small smile before she went to sit at her desk. Nick raised a brow as he watched her but went to sit at his desk, setting his coffee down as Olivia handed him a file. 

 

Nick was about to go get lunch, standing up from his desk and closing his laptop. _'I hope he doesn't mind... Maybe I should have called first.'_ He looked up towards the door.

"Zeke? What're you doing here?" he asked. Zeke walked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I figured we could get lunch together. Um..." he trailed off.

"It's fine. It's good to see you." Nick smiled, leading him out and ignoring the look from Amanda. "So, what did you wanna get for lunch? I don't know how long you have to eat." 

"Oh I'm off for the next 4 hours before I work another shift." Zeke said, tucking some hair behind his ear and putting his hands in his pockets. 

"You like Chinese?" he asked. 

"It's my favorite." Zeke grinned. 

 

They walked to the nearest Chinese food place and Nick held the door open for Zeke. _'Wow, he's such a gentleman...'_

"Thank you." he said as he stepped inside, heading to a table with Nick and sitting down across from him. "How long have you worked with SVU?"

"4 years."

"That's a long time, wow." 

A waiter walked over with menus. "What can I get you folks today?" he asked. 

"I'll have the sweet and sour chicken with white rice and iced tea to drink please." Zeke said after glancing over the menu. 

"Chicken lo mein and water." Nick said. The waiter nodded and took the menus before heading off. "How long have you been a nurse at the hospital?"

"At the hospital? 2 years. I worked at a doctors office 2 years before that to get my feet in the water after I graduated." Zeke said. _'I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful brown eyes...'_

"You're good with kids. Zara usually isn't one to be comfortable around nurses or doctors, not even her pediatrician. She'll cry when she gets shots, even if I hold her." Nick said.

"I love kids. They need a lot more love, care and affection than we do and I want to do my part in helping them. Zara looks like you."

"My little princess." Nick smiled, looking at the waiter as he brought their food and drinks. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your meal." he said before walking off. 

"Are you an only child?" Zeke asked. Nick shook his head. 

"I have a sister. What about you?"

"I'm...not sure actually." he sighed. "I came to the states when I was 6 but I was put into foster care after my parents died." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." _'I feel stupid now...'_

"You're not stupid." Zeke said, blushing. Nick could feel his embarrassment. 

"I...didn't say..." he stopped himself then shook his head. "You heard my thoughts."

"Since yesterday actually." 

"You don't hear anyone elses?" Nick asked. Zeke shook his head and bit his lip. "Isn't that like...a soulmate thing?" 

"Yeah..." Zeke murmured, smiling a little as he began to eat. Nick could feel Zeke's nervousness and happiness, also happy. He had never expected to meet his soulmate, he didn't expect any of this. 

"It's surprising but good. I just... I never expected it." Nick said before he sipped his water.

"I knew it would happen but I just never knew when. But now I... I'm happy and nervous over all of this." Zeke said before going back to eating. Nick smiled as he ate.

 

They ate and talked. Nick learned about Zeke and that he had gone to Catholic school from the time he was put in school and that he had been in two different foster families. By the time Nick had to go back to work, they exchanged numbers and Nick paid their bill. 

"I'm glad we had the chance to have lunch together. We'll get together again?" Nick said.

"Of course." Zeke smiled, moving to hug Nick. "Take care, okay? I'll text you." 

"Yeah. You too." Nick said, watching Zeke walk off. _'I can't believe how lucky I am...'_

_'Me either.'_

Nick chuckled and made his way back to the precinct, smiling and shaking his head. His good mood was short lived as they caught a rape case almost as soon as he was about to get settled at his desk. He was just glad he had a good time even if it was short lived. At least now, he had something to look forward to. 

 

[to: zeke] right now, i wish i had your job..

[from: zeke] work not going too good?

[to: zeke] that's an understatement...

[to: zeke] I'm glad we can talk though

[from: zeke] me too :) my shift it pretty slow

[from: zeke] i won't be done till maybe 11 though

[to: zeke] damn. maybe tomorrow we can hang out?

[to: zeke] my day off

[from: zeke] oh wow, mine too.

 

Nick smiled as he signed off some paperwork before going to put them on Olivia's desk before he went to leave. 

"Nick, hey. Walk me out?" Amanda said. 

"Sure." _'On a night I just want no drama...'_

 

[from: zeke] what's wrong?

[to: zeke] nothing, just not looking forward to hearing my co-worker right now

[from: zeke] we all have those types

 

He smiled a little and Amanda raised a brow.

"What's up? Your new friend?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah. He was just telling me something funny." he replied as they got into the elevator.

"He's cute. I saw him come in earlier and you two left together?" 

"We went to lunch. He told me about his job and childhood. That's it." 

"You're not usually so quick to take a liking to strangers." Amanda commented. Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm just saying." 

"Well don't. Goodnight, Rollins." he said as he walked towards his place. 

 

Nick made himself a sandwich when he got settled at home, eating and relaxing on the couch watching tv. When he finished eating, he got settled on the couch and dozed off, woken up in the middle of the night by his phone notifying him of multiple texts.

 

[from: zeke] work was ok, except the end..

[from: zeke] i can't exactly talk about it but it was bad

[from: zeke] you're probably sleeping, sorry

[to: zeke] it's okay. i'm sorry to hear about your day

[to: zeke] i'm here to listen

[from: zeke] thank you..

[to: zeke] where did you want to meet up tomorrow?

[from: zeke] maybe the park? we can go from there?

[to: zeke] that sounds good to me. lunch time?

[from: zeke] yes. perfect. i go to the gym in the morning 

[to: zeke] okay cool. see you tomorrow afternoon for lunch

 

Nick was happy, relaxing back on the couch and going back to sleep, thoughts of in his head. He had heard stories about people meeting their soulmate and things not working out because the two just clashed too much or they just couldn't handle it. So far, things were looking good for him and Zeke, but things were only just beginning. He just hoped his attitude wouldn't cause problems in the long run, if things got that far. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned for Zeke and Nick.

Zeke finished his jog on the treadmill, slow walking on it as a cool down as he caught his breath, changing the song on his playlist and checking his texts.

 

[from: nick] good morning, handsome

[from: nick] i know you're having a good morning, i feel it.

[from: nick] see you for lunch

 

He smiled and shook his head as he stopped the treadmill, stepping off and pocketing his phone. _'You know you can just think about whatever it is you wanna say to me.'_ He could feel Nick's embarrassment. 

 

He went to the locker room and hummed as he got out a change of clothes and a towel, putting his phone in his locker and locking it up before he went to shower in one of the private stalls, thankful that he was able to have as much privacy as he needed. He used to hate coming to the gym, scared that someone would bother him or try and watch him.

 

When he finished his shower, he dried off in the stall and pulled on his boxers and his t-shirt before he stepped out and took his towel and pants back to his locker, finishing getting dressed and putting on deodorant. He pocketed his phone and put the rest of his clothes into the bag, putting it over his shoulder before he left out and headed home. 

 

When he got home, he did laundry and laid on the couch, deciding to text Nick.

 

[to: nick] i'm gonna take a nap, see you in a few hours

[from: nick] can do, see you then

 

Zeke took a nap, sleeping for 2 hours. He woke up and groaned, his head hurting but he did his best to ignore it, getting up and going to the bathroom. He finished up in there and went to take some pain medicine, hoping that it wouldn't make him sleepy as he went to get ready to meet up with Nick at the park.

 

When he was ready, he made sure he had his key, locking up and heading out to the park, yawning. 

 

"Hey, Zeke." Nick said when he saw Zeke get into the park, smiling as he walked up to him. Zeke smiled and waved. "You okay?"

 

"I had a little headache, it's going away now though." Zeke said. "Let's go get some food." 

 

"Sure, where do you wanna go? I'm up for anything really."Nick said. Zeke shrugged. "Pizza it is then."

 

"Pizza sounds...good." Zeke said, rubbing his eyes. Nick smiled and nodded, leading the way. Zeke only made it a few steps before he collapsed and Nick was quick to feel that something was wrong, turning around and rushing to him. 

 

"Zeke? Hey, Zeke." he said, checking his pulse and calling for an ambulance. Zeke barely regained consciousness and Nick did his best not to panic. _'Please be okay...'_

 

"Don't worry..." he murmured. Nick gave a worried look, brushing some hair from his face. 

 

The ambulance arrived not long after that, taking Zeke and letting Nick ride in the back with them. Nick worried the whole time, not sure what was going on with Zeke, not knowing how this happened. The ride to the hospital seemed to take so long. When they got there, Nick had to wait in the waiting room. He didn't sit down, pacing back and forth for a while before sitting down and bouncing his leg as he waited to hear something. When the doctor came out and walked over to him, he stood up immediately and had a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

"Mr. Sato is doing fine. The pain medicine plus dehydration caused him to collapse. We have him on fluids though and it's possible he did hit his head but we'll monitor, make sure there's no concussion." he explained. Nick sighed, relieved. 

 

"Thank you so much, doctor." he said. The doctor nodded and let Nick go to Zeke's room. Nick smiled when he saw Zeke laying there, going to pull the chair up beside the bed before he sat down. "Hey, Zeke. You gave me quite a scare." He looked him over, carefully taking his hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

 

"I told you...not to worry." 

 

"I can't help it. Not when it comes to people I care about." _'Especially you.'_

 

"You always so sweet?" Zeke asked, a soft smile on his face. Nick chuckled and kissed his forehead, brushing some hair out of his face. "I'm glad you were with me."

 

"Even if I wasn't, I'd have known. " Nick sighed. Zeke yawned and laced his fingers with Nick's. "That's what soulmates do, right?"

 

"It depends...If we hadn't met and had physical contact...this wouldn't have happened." he managed. Nick could feel how tired he was and lifted his hand, kissing the back of it.

 

"Sleep, you're in good hands." he said, stroking his hair with his free hand. Zeke got relaxed and fell asleep shortly after. Nick sighed as he watched, still holding Zeke's hand. This wasn't how he expected to spend the day with him, but at least they were together. He knew they would have more time to get to know each other better later once he was okay. 

 

When Zeke got out of the hospital, Nick took him home. 

 

"You wanna come inside? I can make us food since we didn't get to go out to eat." Zeke offered, smiling as he fished out his keys and tucked some hair behind his ear. 

 

"I'd like that. I'm not a picky eater so even if it's just a sandwich, I'll enjoy it." Nick said, stepping inside after him. Zeke locked the door and led him further into the apartment. "Looks cozy." 

 

"One bed, one bath. I don't get many visitors."  Zeke replied as he gestured to the couch. Nick sat down and accepted the remote from Zeke, watching him go to the kitchen before he turned on the tv. "I've got some pizzas I can heat up. I also have...beer, water, some root beer, and orange soda." 

 

"Root beer is good." Nick said as he flipped through the channels. Zeke brought him a glass bottle of root beer, twisting off the cap with his shirt before passing it to him and going back to the kitchen to turn on the oven and pre-heat it.

 

"Is Zara your only child?" Zeke asked as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. 

 

"No. I have a son. Uh, his mother is someone I was involved with for a very short period of time. His name's Gilberto but I call him Gil." Nick explained, setting the remote down and looking at Zeke who smiled. "I dunno if he would...understand. I'm not exactly out." 

 

"Trust me, I understand. Take your time with him. Kids are like sponges, they soak up information and things and it's easier for them to be taught than it is for other adults. Even if at first he doesn't get it, he will." 

 

"Yeah I'm just more worried about his mother. I mean, she doesn't know and I don't know if she'd use it against me and end up trying to keep Gil away from me." he sighed, sipping his root beer. "Maria, Zara's mother, knows. She's been accepting."

 

"Well, hopefully she's accepting like Maria. But, less about them, more about you." Zeke said, going back to the kitchen to put the pizza into the oven.

 

"Well, I'm not sure what all you want to know. I don't really have much to tell." Nick said. Zeke set the timer and went to sit beside Nick, taking his shoes off and pulling his feet up under himself, leaning against Nick who put his drink down on the coffee table and put his arm around Zeke.

 

"Well, what's your favorite color?" he asked. Nick chuckled.

 

"Forest green." he replied, kissing Zeke's temple. 

 

"Oh nice. Mine are coral and rose." 

 

"Those are pretty but..." Nick shifted and tilted Zeke's chin up. "Not as pretty as your eyes." _'Your lips are pretty too...'_

 

"Are you flirting with me, detective?" Zeke asked, blushing and smiling sheepishly. Nick chuckled and leaned in a little. 

 

"What if I was flirting with you?" he asked. 

 

Zeke closed the gap between the two of them, kissing him gently. Nick kissed back, caressing his cheek. When he deepened the kiss, Zeke moaned softly against his lips, wrapping his arms around Nick and moving to lay back on the couch, giggling as Nick shifted so he was in a more comfortable position on top of him, moving a hand to Zeke's hip and pushing up under the hem of his shirt. 

 

"Mm...w-wait.." Zeke murmured, stopping Nick's hand. Nick pulled away. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, licking his lips. Zeke moved his hands to Nick's shoulders and sighed, shaking his head. "Hey, you can talk to me."

 

"Let me uh... I gotta check the pizza..." he said softly. Nick eyed him but moved to sit up, letting Zeke up and watched him go to the kitchen. _'I just don't want things to be weird...'_

 

"I'm sorry if I was too forward." Nick said, folding his hands together in his lap. 

 

"No, it's.. It's okay." Zeke said, putting the pizza on the stove and getting down plates before he turned the oven off and found the pizza cutter. 

 

"You can tell me anything. You're my soulmate, remember?" 

 

Zeke cut up the pizza and put two slices on one plate and a single slice on the other, carrying both plates to the living room and handing the one with two slices to Nick before he sat back down beside him. He looked down at his plate.

 

"I'm... I don't want you to get distant. I mean, you're allowed but I just... I don't have good history with people after I tell them..." he explained. Nick raised a brow.

 

"You can tell me. I won't get mad, I won't be disgusting about whatever it is." he said before taking a bite of his first slice. 

 

"I'm-" Zeke was cut off when Nick's phone started to ring. 

 

"Sorry, it's work..." Nick said when he pulled out his phone before answering it.

 

When Nick got off the phone, he sighed and got up, Zeke watching him.

 

"I gotta get going, we just caught a case. Is it okay if we continue this later?" he asked. Zeke nodded. "If you're here tonight, I can come by when I'm done, I promise." 

 

"That's fine." Zeke smiled, getting up and going to get foil, bringing it back to wrap up Nick's plate. "Eat, okay? Just call or text me when you're on your way back so I can let you in." 

 

"Alright. I will." Nick smiled, kissing him before he left out. Zeke sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the door for a moment once it was closed, shaking his head and going to sit down and eat his pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a soulmate au. Don't worry, this won't be the only part.


End file.
